Paying Debt
by psycho4moon
Summary: Usagi owes a debt which she intends to pay at any cost. But can she keep this promise when the price turns personal.


Paying Debt

Paying Debt

By: [Psycho4moon][1]

I do not own Sailor Moon.

This is a very short story, the idea just came to me and I thought I'd write it before I forgot it.(which happens quite a bit) I also didn't want another full story since I'm not even done with D.L., which will be done shortly, I hope, if the job doesn't get in the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Usagi, you did very well on your last assignment."A stocky man with short brown hair and brown eyes said to the blonde sitting across from him.

"Thank you sir and I believe that only leaves one job I owe you and then my debt is paid."

"Yes, that is correct and I have the next one all ready for you to take."The man pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Usagi.Usagi opened the folder and began to read, she stopped when she came across the name. 

She threw the folder back on the desk, "I can't do it."

"You have no choice, you either kill this person or I kill you, either way I'll get my last dead body."

"I've never asked for anything while I was here, but now all I ask is that you find someone else."

"What's it matter to you?You told me awhile ago, when I believe that I had you kill one of your friends, that you had no heart so give me anything."The man takes the folder and reads it, "and anyways what does this Chiba, Mamoru mean to you anyways."

"Sir, I'm sure you already know other wise you wouldn't have given me this job.You just wanted to see how far I would go."

"Yes, very true, but what choice do you have?"

"None."

"So then I assume that you'll take the case."

Usagi gets up and walks over to the door and opens it, before she closes it she whispers, "yes"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi sits in a blue Explorer watching a man get out of his red Mustang and enter a skyscraper office building.Usagi gets out of her car and walks towards the building; she runs across the street and enters the office.When she gets to the 20th floor, a young woman with red hair and blue eyes greats her. 

"Yes, may I help you?" 

"I'd like to see Mr. Chiba, if that is possible."

"He's in a meeting right now but he will be out in 10 minutes if you'd like to wait in his office I'll tell him you're here."

"Thank you but, I'd like my visit here to be a surprise so if you could keep this a secret."

"That should not be a problem."

"Thank you."Usagi enters the office and sits in his chair.She looks at the one and only photo on his desk and a tear falls down.There she was laughing and having the time of her life, with Mamoru right by her side.Outside she hears Mamoru talking to his secretary and looks up to see him standing in the doorway glaring right at her.

"And to what do I owe this surprise visit."Mamoru closes the door and sits down in one of the chairs across form the desk and stares at the beauty sitting in front of him.

"Does there have to be a reason to come and see you."

"You're going to tell me that after a year you just stop by, everyone thought you were dead."

"Did you believe them, the stories?"

"No, I knew you were alive, I had this feeling."

Usagi gets up and walks over to Mamoru, sits on his lap and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Do you still love me?"Mamoru takes Usagi's chin in his hands and forces her to look at him in the eyes, which are now filled with tears.

"Usako, how could you even ask that, when I took those wedding vows, I meant every word." 

Usagi put her head back on Mamoru's shoulder and cried, "If you only knew what I've done, you'd feel different about me."

Mamoru's arms wrapped around Usagi's waist trying to protect her from anything that could harm his wife,"Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you."

"Mamo-chan, I need you, now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi woke up to a dark room and a warmth pressed up against her.She pushes back a strand of hair off of Mamoru's brow and lightly kisses his cheek.

"I hope you were right when you said nothing could make you stop loving me, cause I'm so sorry that I have to do this."

The darkness that filled the room is interrupted by a gunshot that rang through the silence like a knife and the one dead body lay in the blackness of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE END

I told you it was short.

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@hotmail.com



End file.
